Your Voice Is the Soundtrack of My Summer
by bandgeek0296
Summary: Dean and Haley's first 'date'


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**So I know this isn't great (it's possibly a little out of character...), but the idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave :)**

**The title is from the song "Thunder" by Boys Like Girls**

**Reviews are always loved :)**

A warm summer breeze crept through the open window of the Impala, brushing past the young couple inside. They were virtually strangers- had met only a few hours ago- but it felt like they'd known each other for years. Haley James, barely nineteen, planted a firm, stubborn expression on her face as she argued with a recently twenty-two Dean Winchester. Laughter filled the car as she threw her head back, laughing at the childish argument that was ensuing between them. Dean believed "Ramble On" was the best Led Zeppelin song, but Haley knew "Stairway to Heaven" was their greatest. They'd been in disagreement the minute it came to light.

"You're not going to win this argument, you know" Haley insisted, stubbornly crossing her arms.

"Yeah right. That's coming from the girl who thinks Metallica is tasteless metal" he retorted. She rolled her eyes.

"That's because it _is_ tasteless metal" Haley added triumphantly. Dean stared at her, as he dramatically widened his eyes.

"You are a sad excuse for a classic rock fan" he whispered. Haley shrugged, as a grin spread across her face. Silence began to envelop the car. But not an awkward, first date silence. It was a quiet moment between two people who were usually loud and outgoing- it was comfortable. Haley stuck her head out the car window for a moment, then looking back at Dean with glimmering eyes. She took her hand in his eagerly, and couldn't help but smile when she saw the almost bewildered look on his face, as if it was the last thing he was expecting.

"Come on. I want to see why you brought me here." Dean had insisted that he take her on their first 'date'. He said he knew the perfect place. As much as the secluded location seemed like a horror movie waiting to happen, Haley had felt comfortable, and had quickly immersed herself in their conversation in the backseat. She hadn't really noticed the outside, the actual reason why he brought her here, until now- as they both took a seat on the back of the car, looking around. Haley hadn't really paid attention to her surroundings, but now, she realized why they were there. It was beautiful.

The full moon illuminated the night sky. A lake stretched as far as Haley could see, a line of deep green trees shadowing the far ends of the water. The moon mirrored off the lake, sending beams of white across the water lapping the edges of the rocky beach. Stars dotted the clear night sky, no dark clouds to damper their light.

"Wow. This is….." she trailed off, speechless, for once. It looked like it belonged in an oil pastel drawing, or something to that extent.

"Yeah. I, um, found it when I was driving around town one day. It's just….peaceful, I guess. A place to think. For once" he added, a nervous tone suddenly clouded his ordinarily confident voice. Dean chuckled nervously, looking down at his feet. "I know, it sounds kind of corny."

"I think it's beautiful" she whispered. Haley entwined her fingers in his, smiling up at Dean. She swore she could see a twinkle of something, maybe hope, flash through his hazel eyes as he grinned back at her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"You know, for a chick-flick moment, this isn't half bad." She beamed up at him, while a smirk spread across his face, as they sat close, staring at something so picturesque, it didn't seem real. It was one of those moments, the kind Haley only read about in romance novels, a sight worthy of only cutesy postcards. It was perfect. She wanted to stay in this moment forever.

And for Dean, well, for once, he wouldn't take her back to the motel- like all the other girls he'd gone out with. It was odd, really. He was like an old friend, someone to talk to and argue about their clashing yet incredibly similar taste in music, but an unknown outsider at the same time. He was annoyingly charming. And surprisingly chivalrous, when he really wanted to be. But it was perfect. _He_ was perfect. And Haley wanted it to last as long as possible, even if it meant at the pace of a high school puppy love. But that's what made it fun, right? And who knows? Maybe he'd sneak in a good-night kiss on the way home…..

**Author's Note: In an earlier Dean/Haley fic (The Way I Loved You) I set it in season 5ish, and said they'd only been together a couple of years...but then I realized I wanted them to be together longer :), but didn't get a chance to change it. So, if you've read the other fic, just disregard that...**


End file.
